Dedication
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Two-shot: Allen helps Lenalee score backstage passes to her favorite band. Kanda is dragged along.. The only detail is that lead singer Lavi is looking for a new boyfriend. Six hours until the show. Concentration, determination, dedication. LaviYuu


**LEE ISIDOR: **YO. IT'S ME.

**4. **So pretty much this was intended to be a one-shot, but I got a little carried away. It's now probably going to be a two-shot. Expect the secks in the next chapter.

**5. **If I haven't advertised it enough already, reytaio . webs . com is my and my friend's new site - with an awesome yaoi story on it. If you like yaoi and awesome art to go along with it - and video games! we've styled it like a video game XD - then you should go check it out! '

**6. **See number five.

**7. **I know I suck at updating. 'Nuff said.

**8. **Beware of mild CrossTyki - or TykiCross? I'm not too sure - AllenRhode, and NoiseMiranda. Other than that, you're safe. And all of that is very, very mild. Minus Rhode. Because she's Rhode. xDD

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own DGM. I do, however, co-own reytaio . webs . com. Ch-ch-check it out. :3**

* * *

**Dedication**

"I'm pretty sure that asshole isn't worth crying over," he said tiredly, running a hand through his bangs. They needed to be trimmed again, he mused. They were starting to annoy him. Just long enough to cover his forehead, but also long enough to tickle his eyelashes when he blinked. That was annoying.

"But… It's my favorite band, Kanda… He promised he could get me tickets…" Lenalee sniffled, peering over at him through her curtain of hair. It was shorter than he was used to, with her new style, but it was still long enough to lend her some dramatic effect. She had been crying for at least five minutes already, and he was glad to finally hear that she was calming down. Crying women were hard to deal with.

Kanda huffed, sitting back in his chair. "That doesn't mean you should get all worked up about it. Just find some other way to get tickets. The concert isn't until six, right? You've still got time."

The Chinese girl jumped to her feet, immediately whipping out her cell phone – one of those touch-screen, annoying things that every teenager in the world minus himself seemed to have. She clacked away at the keyboard for a few seconds before looking up with a triumphant smile. "We're gonna go meet Allen down by our usual Starbucks, okay? He said he has a plan to get us in!"

"A plan? Don't you mean he's gonna use some bullshit trick to get you in? I'd rather not," the other rolled his eyes. "Count me out."

"But Kanda!" she whined. "You have to! You're my bestest friend; you _have _to come with me to this concert! Me and you and Allen are going to have so much fun!"

The prompted a delicately raised brow. "Fun? With the moyashi? Yeah, right."

Lenalee narrowed her eyes and gave him a fierce look. "You're coming whether you want to or not." She dragged him to her feet, displaying an alarming amount of strength for such a skinny woman, and pulled him towards the door. Apparently she was done crying; Lenalee took a second to wipe her eyes delicately and run her pinkies right underneath her lower lashes. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but when she pulled her hands away, she nodded and smiled. Then she turned to look at him, and that fierce look was back.

"Put your shoes on. We're leaving." The note of finality in her voice told him how useless arguing would be, so he did as told. Lenalee smiled, and he reflected that she was the only woman he allowed to boss him around like that. Anyone else would have gotten a swift uppercut to the chin.

He put his shoes on with determined slowness, then let her drag him down the street. It wasn't quite cold enough to snow, but the sky was vaguely grey. He wondered if it would snow before the night was over. That would make a great outdoor concert – as long as they were dressed warmly enough. But on that note, he didn't even know who the band Lenalee wanted to see so desperately _was _in the first place. A band. Really. She had cried over some bullshit tickets to a band that he hadn't even heard of.

"Don't you need to fix your face or something?" he asked, letting the other drag him out the front door with an indignant huff. "From your little crying fit?"

"Kanda! Don't be mean!" she scolded. "I look fine, right? You don't mean my makeup ran or anything, do you?"

He examined her face boredly. "No. I just thought that's what you women like to do with your time when you aren't wasting it crying about a boy who'll never see you."

There was too much of a spring in Lenalee's step for him to feel completely comfortable. "That's what you think, Kanda. That's what you think. It's still early, though. We've got plenty of time."

She did have a point, at the very least, that it was only noon. Six hours to go.

**X X X**

"So you think we can do it?" she asked, leaning over the table. The mocha latte near her elbow shook a little as the table wobbled.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Allen nodded. "If everything happens like it's supposed to, you should be home in plenty of time for your curfew… And Komui won't know." He laughed, shaking his head.

Kanda slouched in his chair, sulking over a cup of hot, Moroccan mint tea. It was still too hot for him to drink, but it was the second one he had bought. They had been sitting at that table plotting for so long, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Allen had taken right to the plan, and Lenalee was so enthusiastic, he had to wonder what, exactly, the British boy had to make her so excited. About the concert. Even inside his head, that didn't sound right. He scowled, taking a sip of the too hot tea anyway.

"Where did you get those passes?" Lenalee rested her chin in her hands, expression wondering. At that, the Japanese boy decided to listen a little more carefully. He had been too busy reading nutrition information to care before. "You must've had to spend a lot!"

Allen merely laughed, but it wasn't his usual laughter; the girl drew back with a knowing frown. "Some moron thought they could beat me in a poker game," he said offhandedly. "They bet me four passes, and it was easy pickings. I didn't even _have _to cheat."

The Chinese girl covered her mouth to laugh. "Good job, then! As long as you didn't spend money. I'd have to pay you back."

"Just make sure you don't leave me alone at the concert with _him_, alright?" Allen shrugged, then nodded in the other boy's direction. "He'll kill me for what you've got planned."

Kanda scowled. "What? The fuck has she got planned?"

The girl only offered a bright smile. "Don't worry about it! You're going to have lots of fun, so don't mind me, okay?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go to this fucking concert, not me," the Japanese boy groused. "Don't drag me into any bullshit. I just want to go home."

Allen held up a hand. "Wait, what about Tiedoll? Does he want you to come home at any particular time?" He reached for a cup of coffee – not the mocha latte that Lenalee had claimed, but something that smelled vaguely of vanilla. The other boy took a slow sip, wrinkling his nose. "Too bitter," he complained. "Not enough sugar."

Kanda shook his head. "No… The old man doesn't really care, as long as I come home eventually or I let him know if I'm staying somewhere else."

The girl wiggled her eyebrows. "How often do you stay 'somewhere else' now, huh?"

"Fuck you," he grumbled, but didn't answer. He stayed 'somewhere else' often enough. Or at least, he had, when he had had a steady boyfriend. But now that was over, and Lenalee was constantly reminding him that he was better off without the asshole.

Lenalee took her cup and threw her head back, draining the last of the coffee. "Well, I think we should get going. It's almost two, isn't it?"

One hour down, five to go.

**X X X**

"No dairy before the concert, idiot. You're going to ruin your vocal cords," Tyki said briskly, taking the carton away. "Jeez. Don't you listen to anything your manager tells you?"

Lavi pouted, sticking the last bite between his lips and wiggling the spoon. "No. Gimme back the ice cream, Tyki. He's not looking, so I can eat it," he whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Why don't we have lunch, then?" the older man suggested. "You're gonna end up fucking up our whole concert because you wanted to have ice cream instead of going out for lunch like _I _suggested."

The redhead waved a hand. "I know, I know… Where's Miranda? She said she would bring me some tea to counteract my ice cream binge."

Tyki shrugged. "I dunno. I think I saw her bustling around near the microwave before I confiscated this," at the words he paused to shake the ice cream carton, just for added effect, "from you. What are you so bummed about, huh? It's not Rhode, is it?"

"No…" Lavi sighed, slouching lower in his seat and pouting again. "She can moon about that kid as long as she wants. I don't mind."

"You're just disappointed that she claimed him before you could call dibs," the Portuguese man said knowingly. "Aren't you? He said he was bringing friends, so maybe you can cross your fingers that one of them will like you."

"No!" the redhead denied vehemently. "No! It's not that. I just…" He trailed off, sighing again. "Look, can I just have the ice cream back? I just want to eat some more."

Tyki put his hands on his hips, and then made a hissy shriek when the ice cream touched his side. "No. I'm gonna put this away, and then you're going to sit down and have a heart to heart with me." He chuckled, walking away from the media room – room, used loosely since the tour bus wasn't really 'rooms' as much as it was just 'spaces.'

It wasn't so much that the white-haired boy Rhode had met was cute – but he _was _cute; the only problem was that Rhode was so possessive. She had already decided she was going to date the kid, no matter whether he liked her back or not, and that everything was going to be perfect, and that they were going to get married and have two kids, a three-car garage and an aquarium. He didn't want to get between her and that little fantasy. Rhode could be pretty scary when aggravated.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Miranda spoke from the doorway, clutching a mug of tea with both hands. The steam from it was making the ends of her hair curl with the humidity. "I brought you some tea… I hope you like it…" she said shyly, stepping close enough to offer the cup.

"Thanks, Mira," the redhead grinned, accepting the tea and taking a sip.

"You might not want to do t-that, Lavi –" she began, but it was too late; he was already swallowing a scalding sip of the drink and nearly choking on it. "Oh no! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Lavi! I should've warned you sooner, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He shook his head, almost laughing. "No, no, it's fine… My tongue's just a little tingly," he grimaced. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry," she offered again, fingers trembling nervously. "I-I- I know I should have warned you…"

"Mira, come on, don't be like that… You gotta have confidence for your kit, right? The tea is great," he grinned, offering her a thumbs up. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Miranda was immediate to respond; he knew her well enough. Anything to make her feel like she had paid him back for the burned tongue. "What do you need?"

Lavi paused. "Can you go grab my music for me off the keyboard? I gotta make sure Noise has it before we leave."

Miranda nodded, heading out the door. "Sure thing, Lavi. Sorry again! I didn't mean to, but I just forgot to tell you, I mean, I do that sometimes, and –"

"_Mira_! Stop apologizing! I said it's fine."

"Oh, sorry!"

Lavi sighed, glancing at the clock. Only four more hours and he could get off the cruiser.

**X X X **

"Please? Please? Please? You'd look so good! You'll have guys crawling all over you!"

"_Why _would I want guys crawling all over me? I'm single, and I want to _stay _that way!" Kanda huffed. "I just got out of a shitty relationship; I'm not looking for another one!"

Lenalee deflated slightly, her shoulders slumping. In her hands was an ex-boyfriend's shirt – black, which was okay, but with a sloping v for a neck and a size too small. Or maybe it was the right size, but either way, it would be snug. He did not want to wear it, at all. That fierce look in Lenalee's eye was back, though, and he had a distinct feeling that she would enlist Allen's help to force him into the t-shirt.

Allen was sitting cross-legged on her bed. "You should just do what she says, straight fringe. You know how she gets." They had already gone through a different battle for the British boy's outfit, but he had caved much sooner.

"See? Allen thinks it'd look good on you too," Lenalee chirped. "That's two against one, Kanda! You should wear it."

"I never said I thought it'd look good on him," the other boy mumbled. "You're going to make him wear it either way."

The only girl turned on her heels, putting her hands on her hips. "I just want you two to look good if we're going to be meeting everyone! I can't wait… Tyki is so hot," she gushed, putting her hands on her cheeks instead. "And Lavi… I like Noise too, but Tyki is _so _my type…"

Kanda made a loud gagging noise and held out his hand for the shirt. "I'll wear it if you shut the fuck up," he said impatiently. "Stuff it. I don't want to hear about every band member and how good you've heard they are in bed."

"Hey!" Lenalee flushed sharply. "Just- just because I keep up with the tabloids doesn't mean I know if they're any good in bed…"

Allen stifled laughter with his hands and the older boy turned away from both of them to put the shirt on. As he had figured, it was atrociously tight. He slipped his jacket back on over it, frowning as the Chinese girl pushed him towards a mirror. It wasn't too bad, he figured, as long as he could keep the jacket on. Though no matter how cold it was outside, it would likely be much, much warmer at the concert, when they crammed all those people into a small space and had them dancing and moving and singing and generally being active.

The girl held up a silver chain to his neck. "I think you should wear this too," she tittered. "You'd look so classy."

"And homo," Allen quipped. "Like, really, really homo."

"But he _is _really, really homo, so there shouldn't be a problem!" the girl smiled. "Right?"

"Fuck you _both_," Kanda grumbled. "I'm not going to wear that. Isn't it bad enough I have to wear this damn shirt?"

The other two both laughed until Lenalee danced over to the bed to look at Allen's wrist. His watch. "Oh, look at the time! Give me a little bit; I have to put my face on!" she giggled, dancing then into the bathroom. "Stay here, okay? Try not to fight."

Allen held up his wrist wordlessly as the only girl left. "It's almost three."

"Good. Three more hours and we get this over with."

**X X X**

"We are not really going to have a heart-to-heart, Tyki."

"Why not?" Tyki grinned, hanging over the back of his seat. "Look, there are already people all lined up. You can just find someone else to fu – er, have a one night stand with or something," he amended quickly as Rhode walked between their seats. "Right?"

Lavi groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead. "But I'm tired of having the media on my back about how many people I date! I just want one person to be my boyfriend; is that so wrong? I'm tired of pretending to be straight for my 'image.'"

The brunette shrugged. "Then find someone that the media'll have trouble with. Like, a pretty boy. So they think he's a woman, but really _you _know he's all man, baby." The other added a lascivious wink to his words and laughed.

That was worth considering. Lavi paused. "You know… that actually might be a good idea."

Rhode emerged from the kitchen area, swinging a lollipop. "Allen has a friend like that," she contributed. "He's really pretty, but Allen told me that he's a boy for sure."

"See? You can pick him up and make him your little boy toy," Tyki grinned, raising a brow. "And then we won't have a problem anymore." He watched carefully as Rhode skipped away, shoving the candy into her mouth and then using both hands to text. "You need to get laid."

"Ty_ki_," Lavi groaned. "You need to focus on your own man problems and forget about mine."

The older man winced. "Yeah… He's not mad at me, though. There's nothing I gotta work on right now." He stuck his tongue out childishly and then laughed. "And _our _sex is awesome, like always, so I've got no complaints there."

"Jeez…" the redhead muttered. "Too much information, Tyki."

"Not the point. What we gotta figure out now is how you can get this pretty boy to date you," Tyki said quickly, breezing over the words. "Which shouldn't be too hard, since you _are_ a rock star, lead singer, famous, wealthy, attractive _and _pretty charming when you want to be."

"Gee, thanks Tyki," Lavi grinned, putting a hand over his heart. "Didn't know you felt that way about me. Sure _you _don't want to date me instead?"

"Keep dreaming, kid," the other answered, shaking his head. "Why don't… Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you talk to them before the show, and then you can dedicate one of your songs to him. It's cheesy and romantic, and he should totally fall for it."

Lavi pulled a face. "I don't know if I like that idea… I mean, dedicating a song to some guy I just met? That sounds more like you than me."

Tyki made a noise of mock outrage. "No way! I mean, I did get with Cross pretty quickly, but that's different."

"Different how? You met him, slept with him the same day, and now you guys have been together, what… A year now? You should've just dedicated a song to him and it would've done the same thing."

"What?"

They both froze, turning to face the long-haired man in the doorway. "Hey, baby," Tyki said smoothly. "You here to nag Lavi about eating ice cream?"

Cross offered the redhead a slightly lofty look over his cigarette. "Let him eat the ice cream. I don't care. But really, don't try dedicating a song to _me_, Lavi. You couldn't get me in a year."

The younger man pulled a surprised face. "What? Mean!"

"He doesn't dig other redheads," Tyki stage whispered. "Don't take it personally."

"You have a sound check you're supposed to be at _right now_," the other enunciated very clearly. "I would suggest you get off the bus and get yourselves in gear."

Tyki leapt to his feet, glancing wildly at the digital clock on his cell phone. "Shit, you're right! Only two more hours!"

**X X X**

Lenalee stamped her feet, hugging her arms to her chest. Allen was staring off into space. The fourth member of their so-called 'party' had yet to arrive. The seconds were ticking by and he was steadily becoming more and more annoyed.

"It's cold," the girl complained quietly. "Kanda, aren't you cold? Your jacket's so thin…"

"Tch. No. I'm fine," Kanda grunted. He had long since crossed his arms too – that had been a damn lie; he was freezing. "How long are we supposed to wait here? This fuckin sucks. Some party."

"He should be here any… minute…" Allen muttered, glancing over the crowd that had gathered in front of their designated area. There were so many people waiting for the outdoor concert, and the older boy could see over the tops of most people's heads – and some crazy hats – that there was a building that looked like a giant trailer a ways away. If giant trailers came in dark purples with random designs.

"So this is your ragtag group, huh?" someone spoke, and before Kanda could turn fully, there was an arm slung over his shoulder. "Long time no see, Allen!"

The white-haired boy waved gingerly. "Hi, Lavi. How are you?"

Lavi, the redhead monstrosity who was already all over him like some sort of fucking octopus, grinned even wider. "Who's your pretty friend? Nice to meet you," he said, sticking out his free hand and offering it to Lenalee. "I'm Lavi."

The Chinese girl giggled, twirling a lock of her hair around one finger and extending her own hand to accept the shake. "I'm Lenalee…" she muttered, glancing at his face and then looking away.

"And who are you, cutie?" the redhead asked, turning his face by the chin and almost – almost _smirking _at him. Kanda's hackles rose almost immediately. "I've met Allen before, but you… I'd remember a face like that."

A second later, when he had punched Lavi in the gut, there were several screaming fans that made it obvious that they had noticed the band. Their group was quickly hustled into the purple building – which wasn't actually a building at all; it was a tour bus. Lenalee was giving him a very dirty look as they clambered up the stairs and into the small entryway. Allen was nowhere to be seen – but then he recognized the other's voice as another girl flounced through with the British boy on her arm.

"And you _have _to see our media room," she was saying, expression immaculately serious. "It's so great. I think you'll like it. Have you been on a tour bus before? It's really cool. Usually we have blankets, though, because the A/C can get a little chilly…" She was rattling off information at a mile a minute, and the other boy waved slightly as he was dragged away.

"Why did you hit him?" Lenalee hissed as soon as they were close enough to talk quietly. "_Why would you try to ruin my night_?"

Kanda scoffed. "Ruin it? The asshole touched me; you know how I feel about that."

The girl tossed her hair. "But you could have just asked nicely! Not fucking sucker punched him!"

She seemed to realize she had said something a little too extreme when someone began to laugh behind her. Lenalee whirled around, her hands shooting to cover her mouth, as her band crush stood in the doorway.

"No, he probably did the right thing," Tyki Mikk – the only band member he knew, because the Chinese girl _never _shut up about him – chuckled. "Lavi's kind of thick. It probably took a good hit to knock some sense into him."

The redhead was nowhere to be found; after they had been chased by the screaming fans, Lavi had made himself scarce. Not that the long-haired boy was going to complain; to be hit on, so blatantly, and in _front _of so many people was so embarrassing. Lenalee's sharp, embarrassed giggles brought him out of those thoughts. Tyki was raising her hand to his lips, just as charming as she gushed. Too bad he was too old – and _so _not the Japanese boy's type.

"Hey, come here for a sec," Lavi's voice – because he couldn't see the redhead at all until his arm was yanked and he was dragged away – said, but he didn't sound angry, just excited. "Come here! Allen told me your name's Kanda. I'm Lavi, in case you missed it."

Before he could even blink, the redhead had pressed his back into a wall and was holding him there by the shoulders. "I didn't miss it," Kanda growled as soon as he had gotten his bearings back. "I heard before you put your damn hands all over me."

Lavi grinned with entirely too much teeth. "I see. You don't like my hands all over you?" He laughed, as though he had said something terribly funny. "Hey, what if I make you a bet? I bet if you slept with me, you'd like my hands all over you."

The Asian blinked. "_What_?"

"No, really! Why don't you be my boyfriend, huh? I'll dedicate a song to you and everything!" the redhead plowed on excitedly. "It'll be fun! Let's go on a date after my show."

Kanda opened his mouth, a firm 'no' on the tip of his tongue, but before he could manage to spit it out, the other was running away again. "What the hell, man! No fuckin way! I just met you!"

Lavi stuck out his tongue, disappearing through another doorway. "I'll meet you after the show, Kanda Yuu! Wait for me, okay? I'll buy you dinner and everything."

Slightly bewildered, Kanda followed the other through the door and their last hour before the show was surprisingly relatively normal.

**X X X**

"After the show, after the show," Lavi sang excitedly as he warmed up behind the stage. Their sound check had already been done, and he was ready except for the rest of his band mates. "Going on a date! After the show!"

Tyki laughed, shaking his head as he tuned his guitar. "Let's go out there and kick some ass, yeah? Then you can go on your date and do whatever you want. You still gonna dedicate a song to him?"

"Oh yeah, baby," Lavi grinned. "Just you wait."

As they trooped onto the stage amid their screaming and cheering fans, the show seemed to fly by. They sang, played, chatted. It was exhilarating to be the focus of so much positive attention, but he strained for the whole show to pick Kanda's face out of the crowd. The long-haired man was as gorgeous as Tyki had described, and he was absolutely determined to make the other his new boyfriend – _boyfriend_; exactly what he wanted.

The last song had all too quickly rolled around, and by that time, he had finally managed to find the Japanese boy's scowl. The girl was between him and their white-haired friend, dancing and swaying and singing. Allen was moving with her, mouthing the words to some of their songs and sheepishly trying to fake others. As the crowd screamed for their last song, he held up a hand and adopted a serious expression.

"Everyone, I know you've been great tonight, and I hope you've enjoyed our show… But we're down to our last number." He paused, leaving enough time for the appropriate responses, and then continued. "But since this is our last song, I wanna give a shout out to someone special! You know who you are…" He offered a sultry wink to Kanda, enjoying the way the other boy's scowl deepened and he turned away – and that light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "So let's give it up for a great last song!"

They shredded through the last song and were finally packing away equipment. Rhode had already snagged Allen and Lenalee, and they were making plans to hang out sometime. Tyki had disappeared as soon as the show had ended, probably off to make out with his boyfriend somewhere before the media caught wind and they had to pretend their relationship was strictly professional. Kanda was a little trickier to find, but the redhead managed to corner him.

"Come on! Time for our date," Lavi smiled, close but still far enough to keep his distance. "Come on! You promised."

"Like hell I promised; you _forced _me!" the other snarled, trying to back away again. This time he backed straight into a wall. "I don't want to go on a date with you!"

The redhead deflated slightly. "Well, can we just go somewhere for dinner, then? I'll treat."

He could see Kanda deflate slightly too. "Fine, fine, whatever. Just make it fast, rabbit."

"Rabbit?" Lavi repeated with a quirk of his lips. "What is that, like a nickname or something?"

They started to walk, falling into step beside each other. The redhead noticed with a little twinge to his ego that he was taller. Definitely top. He couldn't tell if he was older or not – not that he would ask – but they made small talk on the way to a restaurant and had a brief dinner. It was enjoyable – when Kanda gave him a straight answer, and not a curse word or a monosyllabic grunt.

He even managed to sneak in a kiss or two while he was escorting the Asian boy back to wherever he needed to go. Definitely top, and definitely a date. And Kanda definitely wasn't rejecting him so hard now that they were alone.

"so whaddaya say? Tomorrow night, let's go to a movie, maybe?" Lavi stuck out a hand with a chipper smile.

Kanda offered his hand a mistrustful glare. "Why?"

"Baby, there's only thirty six hours until my next show. I gotta dedicate it to you."

* * *

EXPECT A PART II... EVENTUALLY. :D


End file.
